1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying straps and more particularly pertains to a new non-slipping shoulder strap assembly for helping a user to securely carry bags on their shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrying straps is known in the prior art. More specifically, carrying straps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art carrying straps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,984; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,288; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,188; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,935; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,194; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,332.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new non-slipping shoulder strap assembly. The inventive device includes an elongate shoulder strap for resting on a first shoulder of a wearer and having a shoulder resting portion and a pair of end portions to which a load may be attached. An elongate armpit strap is coupled to the shoulder strap resting portion and extends around the torso under a second shoulder. A waist strap is coupled to the shoulder strap end portions and extends around a waist underneath the second shoulder.
In these respects, the non-slipping shoulder strap assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping a users to securely carry bags on their shoulder.